The invention relates to a hand tool, and more particularly to a foldable tool set with a chain repair tool designed for bicycles providing better and more convenient features.
The foldable tool set is popular with bicycle lovers, thanks to its easiness to carry, availability of various sizes and types of tools, such as lug wrenches and screwdrivers. Some tool sets are mounted a chain repair tool that is used to disassemble and reassemble chains. Thus, users can utilize the tool set to repair their bicycles outdoors.
A conventional tool set with a chain repair tool 10 is shown in FIG. 1. A number of foldable tools 12 are pivoted on both ends of its casing 11. A chain repair tool is combined in this tool set. The chain repair tool comprises a main body 14 and an ejector pin 16 screwed in the main body. When placing a chain unto the body, use a lug wrench to rotate the ejector pin to push the pin on the joint of the chain for the purpose of disassembling and reassembling the chain.
A rod body 18 is extended from the main body 14 of the chain repair tool and is pivoted on the casing 11 of the tool set 10. Accordingly, a chain repair tool is installed on the foldable tool set. However, only the main body 14 and the ejector pin 16 can't achieve disassembly and reassembly of chains. As a result, a lug wrench not being part of the tool set is required to rotate the ejector pin 16. In other words, the operation of disassembling and reassembling chains can't be completed by merely single tool set.
Another conventional foldable tool set 20 with a chain repair tool is shown in FIG. 2. Likewise, multiple tools 22 are pivoted on both ends of the outer covering 21. One end of a rod 24 is pivoted to the casing 21 of the tool set and a profile of a ejector pin 25 is formed on the free end of the rod. The main body 26 of the chain repair tool is screwed unto the ejector pin 25. Therefore, a chain repair tool comes into existence and is attached to the foldable tool set. In addition, one small piece 28 is extended from the bottom of main body of the chain repair tool.
To operate this device, use fingers of one hand to grab the small piece 28 and rotate the casing 21 with the other hand to drive the ejector pin 25.
No extra tool is required to rotate the ejector pin 25 of the tool set 20 shown in FIG. 2, nevertheless, the strength implemented is limited and such operation is inconvenient. As the small piece 28 only provides limited space to grab and the holding strength of fingers is confined, operation efficiency is reduced greatly. It might be applicable to general chains of inferior quality; however, disassembling of chains with higher quality and precision like Shimano chains produced in Japan would be impossible. It is because the operation method derived from such structure won't be able to provide sufficient force. Thus, its application is even more limited than that shown in FIG. 1.